Brave Vesperia
by Kratosangel7
Summary: Ashura Areson is just relaxing when all hell breaks lose. A tale of friends on opposing sides but their fates forever linked
1. Character introduction

Legendary Heroes!~

Okay I am going to follow my friend's format and give a small charcter bio of the 3 main characters of my series don't worry it will be quick. Also there will be a fourth main character

introduced later on so at the appropriate time I will include her to this list.

Name: Ashura Areson

Also known as: Ash, Blade of the Quick, Hero of Dimensions, The Crimson Dragon. The Eternal Swordsman, Ratatosk. One Who holds no fear. Yuri Lowell

Appearance:

Hair: Short black hair usually windblown.

Hieght: Moderately tall bout 5ft 8

Weight: middle weight.

Eyes: Black

Present Age: 21

Personality Bio: A man who has seen much and done much more. A very sarcastic person though a person who knows when to be serious. Ashura is the type of person who can't stand

seeing people suffer right in front of him, Like his best friend Charos Vangaurd. However, Ashura tends to try to solve the smaller problems while Charos looks at the larger problem. This

usually causes conflict between the two. His family life is almost non existent. His mother was slaughtered at the hands of the Imperial knights since she couldn't pay taxes. During the

conflict, Ashura's father went missing and his younger sister Cynthia was taken away. Before she died she made Ashura swear that he would find his sister and protect her and his friends.

And with that she placed a locket in his hands and said that his sister has a similair locket. With that she died. The locket contained a small, torn picture of his mother. Ashura visits the

homemade grave of his mother every day and even crys sometimes at the mother he lost at such a young age. He is also a bit of a rebel, who is willing to break the rules to serve his own

sense of justice. He is also extremely empathetic, this is most likely due to his past.

Weapon preference: Ashura is capable of using swords and axes though he prefers a sword.

Style: Since he has been through so much he has amassed many different fighting styles. He generally mixes them together to form a whole new style of fighting. He also tends to vary

from using one sword or two. If he is using two swords, he relies mostly on his speed and quick strikes. With one, Ashura also is capable of casting powerful Fire and Lightning element

magic. It should be noted that Ashura is capable of casting other types of magic, it just that these come easier to him. If caught with no weapon, Ashura is capable as a hand to hand

fighter. He can also perform some healing artes if necessary.

Name: Charos Vangaurd

Also known as : The Blade of the Strong, Warrior of Dimensions, The Radiant Dragon, Dynomos, The Divine Swordsman. Flynn Sciffo

Appearance

Hair: Light brown almost blond. short

Hieght: 5 ft 6

Weight: Middle weight

Eyes: Deep blue almost black

Present Age: 21

Personality Bio: Like Ashura he is one who has seen many things. Charos and Ashura share many simiar traits. Both use swords, both love to fight, and both love to get on the other's

nerves. Charos met Ashura, who was running away from the Imperial Knights at the time of his mother's death. Charos helped Ashura hide and took him to the inn in the Lower Quarter of

the Capital Zaphias. Since then the two have been the closest of friends. Charos, unlike Ashura, is uncomfortable breaking rules or laws for that matter and berates Ashura for doing so.

Both friends trust each other that they can anticipate the other's thoughts. Charos's dream is to change the laws to that the people in the Lower Quarter aren't treated like dirt. Ashura,

feeling the same way, enlisted in the very organization that killed his mother to try and change the world from the inside.

Weapon Preference: Charos generally uses either a two handed sword or a sword and shield. In either case, he is capable of casting devastating Earth and Darkness and some Light

elemented attacks. Like Ashura these are only his preference of spells so he still can cast other magic. He is also semi- proficient in healing techniques.

Style: Charos's fighting style is similar to Ashura's but he generally utilizes is superior strength then speed to defeat his foes.

Name: Christa Anges

Also known as: Melodist of Realms, Queen of the Coliseum, The Chosen of Regeneration.

Appearance:

Hair: Long blue

Hieght: 5 ft 4

Weight: Hold on! We can't put that here it is rude to post a woman's weight online

Eyes: Violet

Age: Close to Ashura's that's all we can say

Personality bio: Christa is a Krityan woman who broke the usual trend with her race. She met up with Ashura and Charos during their first adventure. She was originally very cold and

serious. She began to change though by her second adventure with the two swordsmen and is a ton more light-hearted than before. Christa loves action and is a joker. During some

adventures she plays with the other mail characters in their group. Saying stuff like "Think I should show a little more… you know" And such. Still she is a very powerful fighter and relies on

her finesse to beat an opponent.

Weapon Preference: Christa uses magical staffs or spears to fight. She is highly proficient in Water and Light magic and healing techniques. She has saved Ashura's and Charos's lives

more than once.

Style: She is usually attacking a foe from the air with a Krityan's affinity for jumping, if she doesn't need to fight upclose then she will attack with powerful magic or heal her friends and allies.

Okay now that's all done the first chapter will be posted sometime soon cause I feel lazy right now. Sorry!


	2. Drowing in Problems

* * *

Drowning in Problems

Ashura was just laying in his room down in the Lower Quarter of Zaphias. Next to his bed on the window sile, his faithful dog Repede lay bathing in the sun. Ashura was just day

dreaming when he heard running up the stairs. The door to his room burst open and in came Ted, a young boy of the Lower Quarter.

"Yuri, Yuri, its awful!" he shouted franticly.

"Whats the matter Ted?" Ashura asked, opening one eye to gaze at his guest.

"The Aque blastia has broken again. And they just finished fixing it too." Ted said pointing out the window. Ashura gazed

out and saw the fountain in the center of the Lower Quarter overflowing, people with buckets and rocks trying to contain the water.

" Did you try to get Flynn or the Knights to come down here?" Ashura asked.

" Yuri, you know better than anyone that the knights don't stoop down to meet with us. Flynn and you were the two exceptions. And I tried to get Flynn to help but

they wouldn't even let me see him."Ted explained.

"Heh, so I'm Flynn's replacement??" Ashura asked.

Ted shook his head. "Nevermind that! Come on we need your help."

And with that Ted bolted out the room. Repede looked at the door then to Ashura with his unscared eye. "Go on Repede I'll catch up." Repede picked up his small dagger and strapped it on to his collar and

then picked up his own pipe and dashed out the door looking like a blue lightning bolt.

" This place will become an aquariam if this keeps up." Ashura said. He picked up his sword by the

straps of its sheath and opened up the window. He jumped out look very much liuke a ninja with his black and gold clothes landed in the center of the Lower Quarter. He saw people with

pans scouping out the water from the fountain.

"Hey you findng any treasure in there?"

he asked on man. the man laughed and said" Yeah but youre late so I'm not sharing." Ashura bent down and began to scoup out the water when he heard a voice yelling over the rushing water.

"Come on men put youre backs into it!" Ashura looked to see the elderly Hanks. Hanks was ashort man with a gray beard and stark white hair.

"Damn, Hanks is really giving it his all" Ashura said.

" Yeah well it was his suggestion that we all pool our money together to fix this blastiaso he feels responsible. I hear he even parted with is wife's momento."

The man said. Ashura walked near Hanks and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go easy on the water sports old man,you're not getting any younger."

Hanks laughed

"I still have plenty of energy Yuri!!"

Ashura smiled.

Everyone called him Yuri from a joke that Charos played on him but none of them knew

either of the two meanings. The first means " The Renegade" However, the second meaning is a little more... repulsive.. Ashura looked at the fountain seeing if he could fix it. Walking in front

of it he saw that the blue core was missing.

"Hey Hanks, what happened to the blastia core here?"

Hanks looked at him

" That blue thing in the center?" he asked.

"Yeah a blastia is useless without a core. Who was the last one to touch it?"

Hanks thought for a few moments.

" I suppose that would be the mage who tried to fix it, a Mr. Mordio i believe." Ashura thought for a

moment

" If hes a mage then he is most likely to be in the Royal Quarter" Ashura walked to leave the the Lower Quarter but Hanks stopped him.

" Hold on a moment, youre not thinking of going to the Royal Quarter are you?"

Hanks was eyeing him carefully. Ashura chuckled and waved his hand.

" Me? Go to the Royal Quarter? I wouldn't be caught dead in that place!"

Hanks saw through the lie but he didn't stop him from leaving.

" Damn it Yuri just because you got that bohdi Blastia you think youre invincible!" He sighed.

" Heres hopeing he doesn't do anything foolish." Hanks prayed

A man laughed

as he pulled out more water.

" Well this is Yuri we are talking about, I mean even the Knights are watching him. And with that bohdi blastia he is able to do things a normal person couldn't."

"That doesn't make it right to go storming into the Royal Quarter" Hanks retorted.

" Well this is a normal day for Yuri, I'm sure he will be just fine" The man reassured.

Little did anyone know that a chance encounter will send Ashura straight into a new adventure filled with sorrow and conflict.

Author's Note: Okay first real chapter up and running. This is just a bit of background before we get into the good stuff. I was lazy in the editing so i tried. Any suggestions please leave in reviews so long as they aren't like " ZOMG YOURE STORIES SUCK EVEN THOUGH I DON"T EVEN TELL YOU WHy!!!LOLOLZO"

Anything like that i will delete and remove. Also i mean no copyright infringment.


End file.
